The Internet of Things (IoT) allows for the internetworking of devices to exchange data among themselves to enable sophisticated functionality. For example, assistant devices configured for home automation can exchange data with other devices to allow for the control and automation of lighting, air conditioning systems, security, etc. Thus, a smart home environment includes a number of devices that need to connect to the home's wireless network in order to exchange data. However, many devices might need be set up in the home. Setting up many different devices can be a difficult and long process.